liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shinza Bansho
centro Resumo Numa era distante, os humanos haviam atingido o seu ápice do desenvolvimento. Eles podiam ditar as leis do universo e mover as constelações com suas máquinas, mas a humanidade nunca estava satisfeita. Eles sempre queriam mais e mais. A ambição humana levou á criação de sua maior invenção, sua maior glória, e seu maior sofrimento: O Trono, um dispositivo ultra-tecnológico que transcendeu as próprias leis da realidade, e aquele que se sentava nele passaria a governar o universo como um deus. E foi assim que o ciclo começou... Classificações Criador: Takeshi Masada Classificação: Novelas Visuais Gêneros: Ação; Drama Idade Recomendada: +16 anos Mascote(s): Ren Fuji, Reinhard Heydrich, Mercurius Conteúdo: Violência gráfica; Temas sexuais; Abuso psicológico, físico e sexual; Tortura; Assassinato; Uso de drogas Supervisores: EliminatorVenom Premiações: N/A Arquivo Perfis Pré-História=Essa foi a era máxima da humanidade. A tecnologia dela havia atingido níveis que jamais seriam alcançados, a realidade, o tempo, o espaço e a própria existência eram escravos da humanidade. Foi em meio desse mundo que surgiu o Trono, o projeto mais ambicioso da humanidade. O Trono tinha a capacidade de dar poder total a aqueles que se sentavam nele, ganhando o poder supremo. Guerras interestelares foram travadas para atingi-lo, e no final de tudo, uma misteriosa mulher, que passou a ser chamada de Dai Ichi Ten, tomou o trono após aniquilar todos os seus opositores. Seu mais fiel seguidor, um homem chamado Naraka, decidiu proclamar seu amor imortal á ela, e se juntou ao Trono na forma de um Observador, aquele que veria o desenvolvimento da civilização. O Trono era um dispositivo criado para deuses, mas não era sem falhas. Se a civilização humana chegasse ao ponto de voltar a atingir o seu nível que era durante a pré-história, o Trono poderia ser destruído, e todo o conflito acabaria. |-|Dai Ichi Ten=thumb|500px|centro A primeira era divina. Tomada pela culpa de ter massacrado tantos inocentes para atingir seu posto, Dai Ichi Ten justificou a si mesma com a Lei de seu universo: "Eu matei aqueles que eram maus, por isso sou boa. Você não deve ter sentido maligno algum em seu modo de justiça, ou ele não será tolerado". Esse seu desejo dividiu a humanidade em dois, no Bom e no Mau, na Lei do Dualismo, no Nigenron. Seu desejo, porém, inibiu o progresso da humanidade como civilização, pois qualquer ação que tivesse o menor grau de maldade nela não seria tolerada, e não só isso, o próprio conceito de bondade foi distorcido, pois ela acreditava que todos que buscam a hegemonia são malignos, mas o bem é a luz que resiste na beira da derrota, fazendo com que o bem sempre seja inferior ao mal. A era acabou com a ascenção de Dai Ni Ten, um homem que vivia com pena de si mesmo e do próprio mundo, que tentavam combater o mal com o bem. Desistindo de ser bom, ele decidiu abraçar o mal, visando destruir o mal com o mal. Com isso, ele acabou se elevando ao nível de um Deus, assim destruindo Dai Ichi Ten. O seu reinado durou entre 20.000 e 30.000 anos, e o mundo era como uma fantasia medieval, de cavaleiros, heróis e terríveis feiticeiros. Deuses: First_Heaven.png|'Dai Ichi Ten'|link=Primeiro Paraíso |-|Dai Ni Ten=thumb|500px|centro A segunda era divina, e a era de Paradise Lost. Esse foi um mundo onde todos os humanos nasciam inerentemente malignos, embora fossem livres e agissem na base do instinto. Ao contrário do outro, porém, o desejo de Dai Ni Ten, "Por causa da bondade, eu e meu povo fomos restritos por milhares de algemas. Muitas das iniquidades estavam fora do nosso alcance. Bem não pode derrotar o mal, por isso eu e meu povo devoraremos o mal com o mal", permitia o avanço da sociedade, embora aqueles nascidos com o Pecado Original, pessoas incrivelmente destrutivas e malignas, causavam o colapso da sociedade, num eterno ciclo de destruição e re-construção. Ele foi derrotado por um homem, um homem bom e perfeito, que lamentou tamanha maldade. Ele ascendeu ao nível de um Deus, e após um duro combate, derrotou e matou Dai Ni Ten, tornando-se Dai San Ten. O reinado de Dai Ni Ten durou 5.000 anos, e apesar do reinado relativamente curto, foi um dos que mais avançou, chegando a um nível cyberpunk em tecnologia. Deuses: Satanaelthrone.png|'Dai San Ten'|link=Nerose Satanel Cidade Isolada: Lyle (Host of Nacht) 1.png|'Lyle'|link=Lyle (Paradise Lost) Illuminati: Nerose_Satanel.png|'Nerose Satanel'|link=Nerose Satanel |-|Dai San Ten=thumb|500px|centro A terceira era divina. Uma era de perfeição e prosperidade. Dai San Ten foi um homem que chorava, dizendo "Que homem pecador eu sou, que tolo o Deus que deixou que homens como eu existissem". E assim, ele deu forma ao seu desejo: "Eu quero resgatar este mundo pecador". O mundo criado por ele era uma Utopia perfeita, onde não existiam ambições, maldade, trabalho, ou qualquer forma de tristeza. Todas as emoções e as vidas eram administradas por Satanel. As pessoas nasciam, viviam e morriam, felizes e sem saber a razão. É um mundo completamente estéril, lógico e controlado, sendo praticamente impossível de se derrubar, sem pessoas fortes o suficiente para virarem Deuses, sem perigos internos, nem nada do gênero. Porém, por mais que estivesse protegido internamente, o reinado de Dai San Ten não era protegido por perigos de fora, o que permitiu a sua derrota pela Serpente, que surgiu de outro universo e de outro tempo, um paradoxo temporal vivo. Seu reinado durou entre 20.000 e 30.000 anos, e seu nível tecnológico curiosamente não era muito desenvolvido, sendo equiparável ao das mitologias antigas. Deuses: Satanaelthrone.png|'Dai San Ten'|link=Nerose Satanel |-|Dai Yon Ten=thumb|500px|centro A quarta era divina e a era de Dies Irae. Essa foi a era mais diferenciada das outras, graças aos desejos de Dai Yon Ten. Ele ascendeu ao Trono no momento em que morreu, simplesmente por se ver nele. Ele foi um homem curioso e que sempre quis o conhecimento, e ao ascender e tomar o posto de Dai San Ten, seus desejos formaram a realidade: "Este fim não é aceitável", "Eu quero tentar de novo" e "Eu quero apreciar o desconhecido". Isso fazia com que tudo em seu universo fosse um ciclo infinito, de infinitas possibilidades e infinitas linhas temporais, sendo assim o criador do multiverso. Foi o maior reinado de todos os Deuses, pois graças ás Leis de Dai Yon Ten, o universo se repetiu incontáveis vezes, criando decilhões, senão infinitas linhas temporais alternativas. Esse também foi o primeiro mundo a se preocupar com as almas: Enquanto nos outros reinados as almas deixavam de existir no momento da morte, nesse as almas eram re-encarnadas e mandadas de volta ao começo: Os perdedores sempre seriam perdedores, os vencedores sempre seriam vencedores. Um mundo onde tudo era predestinado. Ironicamente, era o que Dai Yon Ten menos queria, possuindo praticamente uma onisciência, tendo vislumbrado todas as possibilidades do mundo. Ele desejava morrer, mas ele não queria uma simples morte: Ele só aceitaria morrer vendo o desconhecido, ou nos braços de Margueritte. Seu Reinado também foi único no modo que acabou, pois ele deixou seu posto de bom-grado, dando-o a Margueritte, que veio a se tornar Dai Go Ten. Esse foi, possivelmente, o Reinado mais difícil de se destruir: Mesmo que algum competidor o desafiasse e o vencesse, a Lei de Dai Yon Ten faria com que tudo voltasse ao começo, apagando o próprio atacante. O nível tecnológico foi de constante evolução até certo ponto, antes de voltar tudo de volta ao começo. A tecnologia era comparável com a do nosso mundo em seu ápice, mas que graças á influência de Mercurius, existiam influências mágicas. Seu Reinado é bizarro no sentido do quanto durou, sendo que na prática, cada universo só durou entre 30.000 a 40.000 anos, mas ele o re-iniciou decilhões, senão infinitas vezes. Cidade de Suwahara: Renfujibriah.jpg|'Ren Fuji'|link=Ren Fuji Shirou Yusa.jpg|'Shirou Yusa'|link=Shirou Yusa Marie.jpg|'Marie'|link=Marie Ayase Kasumi.jpg|'Ayase Kasumi'|link=Ayase Kasumi Longinuslanze Dreizehn Orden: Reinhard1.jpg|'Mefistófeles'|link=Reinhard Heydrich Tubal Cain.jpg|'Tubal Cain'|link=Tubal Cain Wilhelm_Ehrenburg.jpg|'Kaziklu Bey'|link=Wilhelm Ehrenburg Beatricekirscheisenrelic.png|'Valquíria'|link=Beatrice Kirscheisen Sakurai Kei.jpg|'Leonhart August'|link=Kei Sakurai Machina2.jpg|'Götz von Berlinchingen'|link=Machina Rusalka Schwägerin.jpg|'Malleus Maleficarum'|link=Rusalka Schwägerin Eleonore von Wittenburg.jpg|'Samiel Zentaur'|link=Eleonore von Wittenburg Rotspinnepic.jpg|'Rot Spinne'|link=Rot Spinne Wolfgang Schreiber (Holy Relic).jpg|'Hrozvitnir'|link=Wolfgang Schreiber Mercuriuspic.png|'Karl Krafft'|link=Mercurius Deuses: Throneren.png|'Eien no Setsuna'|link=Ren Fuji Reinhardthrone.png|'Ougon no Kemono'|link=Reinhard Heydrich Mercuriusthrone.png|'Suigin no Hebi'|link=Mercurius Mariethrone.png|'Tesogare'|link=Marie Outros: Methuselah.png|'Metusalém'|link=Metusalém Itens: Longinuslanze Testament.png|'Longinuslanze Testament'|link=Longinuslanze Testament |-|Dai Go Ten=thumb|500px|centro A quinta era divina. Foi considerada por muitos como a era mais perfeita, a era de Rinne Tensei, o mundo da re-encarnação. O desejo de Dai Go Ten foi o mais puro e benéfico até então: "Eu quero abraçar a todos". Isso permitiu que todos vivessem a sua vida normalmente, mas após a sua morte, as experiências sofridas seriam marcadas na alma, garantindo que mesmo que a sua vida fosse horrível, a próxima seria melhor. Por causa disso, foi o primeiro Reinado a ameaçar as pretensões de Naraka, pois a sociedade progredia de maneira exponencial e extremamente rápida, com a evolução constante da mesma sendo grande parte disso. A Lei de Marie era tão pacífica que permitiu a coexistência de Deuses Hadou, algo considerado impossível pelo próprio Trono. Os três Deuses Hadou mais poderosos da existência até então - Eien no Setsuna, Ougon no Kemono e Suijin no Hebi, previamente Dai Yon Ten - serviam como seus guardiães, praticamente impossibilitando o Deus regular de enfrentá-los. Por causa disso, monges influenciados por Naraka capturaram um garoto mutante, abandonado pela família, e através de rituais budistas, o elevaram ao nível de um Deus. Porém, esse garoto tinha um irmão gêmeo dentro de si, um "tumor", que lhe conferia ira e poder que sempre cresciam. Esse garoto destruiu dois dos três Guardiãos, derrotou o outro, e aniquilou Dai Go Ten, iniciando uma nova era. O seu reinado foi um dos mais vulneráveis, pois ao permitir que o sonho de todos se realizassem, até os traidores, hereges e assassinos o teriam, o que permitiu a destruição de seu reino. Seu reinado durou pouco menos de 10.000 anos, embora tenha sido o que mais avançara, e seu nível tecnológico era uma espécie de futurismo misturada com magia, conferindo padrão de vida altíssimo a todos. Deuses: Mariethrone.png|'Tesogare'|link=Marie Throneren.png|'Eien no Setsuna'|link=Ren Fuji Reinhardthrone.png|'Ougon no Kemono'|link=Reinhard Heydrich Mercuriusthrone.png|'Suigin no Hebi'|link=Mercurius Hajunthrone.png|'Hajun'|link=Hajun |-|Dai Roku Ten=thumb|500px|centro A sexta era divina e a era de Kajiri Kamui Kagura. Essa foi uma era de egoísmo e retrocesso, pois o seu Deus, Dai Roku Ten, tinha tamanho amor próprio que sua Lei se expressava como "Todos os seres vivos só amam a si mesmos". Essa Lei fazia com que a sociedade não avançasse, pois conhecimentos nunca eram transmitidos, com todos mantendo o conhecimento para si. Famílias traíam seus próprios membros apenas para dar vantagem, e ninguém se importava com religião, pós-vida ou nada, apenas a vida que importava. Porém, a Lei do último guardião de Dai Go Ten ainda persistia, e impedia que a Lei de Hajun fosse completada. Essa Lei era conhecida como o "Inferno da Lótus Vermelha", pois todos capturados nela eram congelados no tempo. Não só isso, mas pseudo-Deuses Gudou e Śṛgālas (Terminais de poder para Hajun) batalham eternamente, até o dia que nada mais reste. Após a derrota do guardião, porém, a verdadeira e terrível forma da Lei de Dai Roku Ten é manifestada: "Eu quero viver sozinho" e "O mundo não precisa de ninguém além de mim". Ao ser completada, a Lei faz com que todos os seres vivos passem a matar uns aos outros, e o próprio universo é destruído gradualmente, junto com as almas e a realidade, para no fim não deixar nada além dele, sozinho para toda a eternidade. Porém, após ser enfraquecido e ter o Tumor retirado, ele é finalmente impedido pelos membros remanescentes da Expedição Oriental, e um novo Deus é formado, tomando o seu lugar. Seu reinado durou entre 7.000 e 8.000 anos, e seu avanço tecnológico foi limitado, se assemelhando aos de antigos contos feudais. Expedição Oriental: Habakee.png|'Habaki Sakagami'|link=Habaki Sakagami Soujiroupic.png|'Soujirou Mibu'|link=Soujirou Mibu Madarapic.png|'Yakou Madara'|link=Yakou Madara Rindouspeech1.jpg|'Rindou Koga'|link=Rindou Koga Mikado.Ryuusui.full.861125.jpg|'Mikado Ryuusui'|link=Mikado Ryuusui Kujou.Shiori.full.861192.jpg|'Shiori Kujou'|link=Shiori Kujou Yatsukahagi: Tenma_Yato.jpg|'Tenma Yatou'|link=Tenma Yatou Kajiri.Kamui.Kagura.full.1292337.jpg|'Tenma Ootake'|link=Tenma Ootake Deuses: Hajun.png|'Hajun'|link=Hajun Outros: 20180807_142446.jpg|'Nakanoin Reizen'|link=Nakanoin Reizen |-|Dai Nana Ten=thumb|500px|centro A sétima era divina, governada por Amaterasu. Seu Desejo foi "Não quero dar a luz á coisas inférteis", sendo uma Lei que imita a de todos os outros Deuses. Quando seres vivos morrem, eles têm o direito de escolherem o seu pós-vida, baseado em como foi o seu comportamento na vida: Caso queiram ter novas experiências e aprender mais, eles vão para Eigou Kaiki, o Mundo da Repetição e de Dai Yon Ten. Caso eles tenham vivido uma vida ruim, eles vão para Daten Naraku, o Mundo da Guerra e de Dai Ni Ten. Caso eles tenham vivido uma vida boa, eles vão para Tendou Hisouten, o Mundo Perfeito e de Dai San Ten. Caso suas vidas tenham sido infelizes e eles queiram re-começar, eles vão para Rinne Tensei, o Mundo da Re-encarnação e de Dai Go Ten. O Deus da Morte, embora existente, raramente tem de interferir, só julgando as almas que não sabem para onde ir. Há poucas informações sobre essa era, mas se sabe que ela é muito avançada tecnologicamente falando. Deuses: Amaterasuthrone.png|'Dai Nana Ten'|link=Amaterasu Yakou_Madara.jpg|'Yakou Madara'|link=Yakou Madara Galeria Adendo Die Ewigkeit: Uma fórmula mágica criada pelo Deus Hadou Mercurius, que permite o usuário absorver almas e convertê-las em poder. As habilidades básicas de todos os usuários da Die Ewigkeit incluem absorver as almas dos mortos e aumentar seu poder com elas (Com "meras" mil almas, armas nucleares são completamente ineficazes contra o usuário da Die Ewigkeit), a habilidade de sentir almas a longas distâncias e identificar suas características individuais, ter um corpo que só serve para interação física (Mesmo se seu corpo for apagado da existência, o usuário ainda regenerara. O único jeito da matá-los permanentemente é destruindo sua alma), ter poderes derivados de uma "Relíquia Sagrada" (Que pode ser qualquer item a escolha do usuário), e a habilidade de causar dano espiritual e físico ao mesmo tempo. Assiah: O primeiro nível da fórmula Die Ewigkeit, a característica que indica que a Relíquia Sagrada se fundiu com a alma do usuário. Neste nível ela é incorpórea e de certo modo instável, enquanto dá ao usuário um forte desejo de matar. Ela também lhe dá um corpo mais resistente mas que ainda pode ser morto por atingir áreas vitais como o coração. O que uma Relíquia Sagrada faz varia de pessoa para pessoa. Yetzirah: O segundo nível da fórmula Die Ewigkeit, quando a Relíquia Sagrada ganha uma forma física e o usuário finalmente começa a mostrar suas características particulares. A Relíquia Sagrada pode agora finalmente ser dita como estável e pode ser usada como arma. Seu corpo é reforçado a níveis sobre-humanos e o corpo vai parar de envelhecer, embora a alma continue a fazê-lo. Briah: O terceiro nível da fórmula Die Ewigkeit, que permite que o desejo mais profundo do usuário se torne realidade. Existem dois tipos de Briah, Hadou (Quando o desejo do usuário foca nos outros) e Gudou (Quando o desejo do usuário foca em si mesmo), embora existam raros casos de fusões Hadou-Gudou. Um exemplo de uma Briah Hadou é a de Eleonore, "eu quero queimar para sempre no brilho do Ouro", em que ela é capaz de criar chamas de calor maior do que o do sol, que perseguem o adversário para sempre, sendo possível de se desviar ou escapar delas, além de poder jogar o oponente num universo feito de fogo que queima até a alma. Uma Briah Gudou é a de Wolfgang Schreiber, "não quero ser tocado por ninguém", em que ele se torna mais rápido do que oponente, não importando sua velocidade, se ele manipula o tempo, ou até se ele transcende o espaço-tempo normal. Uma Briah Hadou-Gudou (Tecnicamente, é uma Hadou, mas com características de Gudou, assim como se tem Briah's Gudou com características Hadou, como a de Hajun) é a de Willhelm, em que são "eu quero me tornar um Vampiro, invencível a noite" e "eu quero que a noite dure para sempre", em que ele se torna um vampiro, e a área a alguns quilômetros em seu raio se torna noite. O usuário sempre ganhará uma habilidade, mesmo que vagamente, relacionada ao seu desejo mais profundo. Atziltuh: O último e supremo nível da fórmula Die Ewigkeit, quando o usuário se torna um Deus e começa a esculpir a realidade com a sua própria Lei, essencialmente transformando o universo/multiverso um quadro. A habilidade dada a eles pela Briah é aumentada a níveis imensuráveis (Por exemplo, Schreiber foi capaz de ir mais rápido do que o conceito da velocidade), além de poderem manipular a realidade a um nível conceitual, em adição de seerem literalmente universos andantes, com uma mera gota de seu sangue pesando mais do que uma estrela de neutrôns. A diferença entre Hadou e Gudou ainda existe, na forma de Deuses Hadou e Deuses Gudou. Porém, nem todo mundo é capaz de atingir Atziluth, já que é um privilégio dado ao nascimento (Não a Atziluth, e sim a capacidade de realizá-la). Taikyoku: A fonte de poder para usuários da Atziluth, Taikyoku é a fonte de toda a realidade, incluindo o espaço dimensional em si. Taikyoku é geralmente medida em unidades, e tendo mais Taikyoku do que outros Deuses Hadou/Gudou indica superioridade, sendo que, tendo dez a mais do que outro Deus Hadou/Gudou torna impossível para Deuses Hadou/Gudou daquele nível ou inferiores ferir você. A maior quantidade de Taikyoku que um usuário de Atziluth já se mostrou possuir é 100 (Porém, Hajun possui infinita Taikyoku, por causa da sua natureza existencial bem estranha). Categoria:Obras Categoria:Shinza Bansho Categoria:Novelas Visuais Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Takeshi Masada Categoria:Masadaverso